


Day 3: Kwami Swap

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Lady Minuit and Black Scarabée fight an akuma
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Kudos: 45





	Day 3: Kwami Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This might take place down the road in my New School, New Friends story but I don’t know yet I may not add it but for now, here you go. 
> 
> At this point, they don’t know who the other is nor has Felix met the Guardian yet. But does know that Ladybug is being trained to be the next Guardian. 
> 
> This is shorter then the other two I am sorry but I didn’t know what else to write cause this was one of the ones I haven’t written for yet so it will be rushed and short. 
> 
> Sorr

**Felinette Month Day 3: Kwami Swap**

“Lady Minuit, to your left” Black Scarabée called out to Lady Minuit who quickly dodged an attack.

Black Scarabée’s outfit was a skintight suit like ladybugs but also had red with black spots armor on the forearms, legs, chest, and with red with black boots. He had the yoyo wrapped around his hips just like Ladybug, his mask was black with red lining the outside of the mask also the outfit had pockets. His hair was longer but was tamed.

“This was so not part of the plan” Lady Minuit yelled to her partner running to try and stand by her partner’s side.

Lady Minuit’s outfit was a black long sleeve cheongsam Chinese shirt, knee-length black skirt with the black fading to green with green at the bottom, and leather knee-high boots. Her hair became long and was in a braid to imitate a cat’s tail and her mask was black with green outlining the outside of part with her eyes turning into green cat eyes. Her outfit also had packets.

“But at the same time, we did decide to switch our miraculous, Minuit” Scarabée pointed out as he dodged another attack. Black Scarabée and Lady Minuit were both now on top of a roof fighting the akuma from a distance. 

The akuma was akumatized to be a heartbreaker and his powers were to break up different relationships from romantic to platonic to family. He was wearing a long flowy dress with a mixture dress, the person still looked like themselves, he was carrying around a guitar. The two of them were doing a great job avoiding being zapped considering their situation. 

“Do you think Luna/Sol will say I told you so?” Minuit asked. She was trying to think about how to use cataclysm. She was fighting the akuma while avoiding being zapped.

“Not if we don’t fail” Felix answered. He was looking everywhere on the akuma looking for anything he might be protecting then he saw that heartbreaker was wearing a ribbon around his hips and was avoiding Lady Minuit’s attacks around that area, “Minuit, the akuma is in the ribbon around his waist, he keeps avoiding your attacks on that are”

“Well then call for luck charm because I can’t get close to it since he keeps avoiding my attacks,” Minuit instructed. 

“Right” Felix nodded, “Lucky Charm!”

When he called it out he had received a pool tube. Felix stared at it in confusion and looking around looking to see how he could use it but was getting nothing. Marinette noticed that he received a pool tube and began to look around when she got an idea. She began to make her way to Felix with the akuma following. 

“Scarabée I know what to do with it, just distract heartbreaker,” Minuit said grabbing the tube and Scarabée’s yoyo from his hands and began to run behind heartbreaker. Once there she grabbed her staff and tied the yoyo around it, then she tied the tube the yoyo. She then yeeted the tube toward the akuma just as he was about to zap Scarabée, trapping him and his guitar mid zap which made the zap miss Scarabée. Lady Minuit pulled on the akuma making him turn to her, the akuma then tried to zap her as he flew to her but just as the zap made its way to Minuit, she jumped out of the way making the zap hit a mirror bouncing off it and making its way back to heartbreaker. Lady Minuit called for her cataclysm and cataclysms the ribbon heartbreaker was wearing around his hips. 

Felix made his way to where Minuit was and quickly grabbed his yoyo and captured the akuma and called for the miraculous cure, “Bye-bye butterfly,” He grabbed the tube and through it to the sky, “Miraculous Ladybug” 

Everything went back to normal with whatever relationships were separated were also back to normal. Felix turned and saw the Minuit was comforting the akuma victim who by the looks of it was dumped by his significant other after a romantic date. He then heard the miraculous beeping.

“I gotta go Lady Minuit,” Felix told Minuit. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him to safety before I detransform,” Minuit said taking the guy in her arms.

Felix then made his way to an ally near his home before coming into view. He made his way inside his home and up to his room. There he let out Tikki and fed her cookies. He then flopped onto his chair before getting started on his homework.

Marinette had dropped off the guy on the street before making her way to her balcony and releasing her transformation, she then gave Plagg cream cheese cookies. She then sat back on her lawn chair grabbed the design book she left on the table before heading to the fight and began to relax.

Sure, they probably shouldn’t have traded miraculous but at the same time, they did a lot and gave up a lot they both deserve a little fun. 


End file.
